


Who knew he'd make the cut?

by Cor321



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Fic that gained the feels, Eddie cuts Bucks hair, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, and then the feels happened, but it's also 3 am right now... so who knows if it is, i think it's cute, implied quarantine, no beta we die like men, not actually mentioned though, or what was supposed to be the plot, ps no bucks were harmed in the making of this fic, thank you for reading this far if you have, there you go that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Buck starts watching a video on how to cut his hair and Eddie just so happens to see it, the first thing that he thought would happen is Eddie to offer to give it to him for free.orEddie offers to give Buck a haircut, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Who knew he'd make the cut?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic finished in this fandom, but I love these two with my entire being and I've been reading and watching them for over a year now (I have no idea why it took me so long to write in the fandom). 
> 
> I hope you all like my self indulgent crack fic that I used to dissuade myself from getting bangs (still tempted to honestly).
> 
> Ps, no one should let me close to a keyboard at 3:20 am... as I am now making you read this A/N which isn't completely necessary. But I do hope you all enjoy the fic!

Eddie walks past his couch and notices Buck watching a video on his phone. He leans in to take a closer look. 

“Whatcha watching?” He says into his ear, making him jump a couple inches.

“Holy shit Eddie, way to scare a guy?!” Buck rubs his hand over his face trying to compose himself. “Ugh, I’m watching this guy Brad Mondo, he’s some YouTube hair stylist. With this whole quarantine I’m not seeing my hairdresser as much and this mop is getting unruly.” He says running his fingers through the curls on the top of his head. Eddie takes the opportunity to ruffle Bucks hair himself.

“Aweee but I love frizz ball Buck!” Buck takes one of the throw pillows from the couch and hits Eddie in the face with it. They both dissolve into laughter, fighting back and forth with the throw pillows.

Once they both gain some sort of composure Eddie says nonchalantly, “Send me that video though. I can do it for you if you want.”

Buck whips his head around, making eye contact with him, “You can’t be serious.” Eddie grabs one of the apples that’s on the kitchen table behind the couch and takes a bite.

“Oh, I’m completely serious. Who do you think does my hair? Or Christopher’s?” Eddie just casually continues chewing while Buck lets that sink in. Buck's face goes through a few expressions from surprise, to confusion, to contemplation.

“You know my hair wouldn’t be just a simple buzz cut right?”

“So? Neither is Christopher’s.” Eddie says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “And trying to get an 8 year old to sit still for a haircut is a miracle in itself, yours would be a cake walk.” He thinks about it for a moment, taking another bite of his apple. “You know what I take that back, that kid could probably sit more still than you.”

Buck throws his head against the back of the couch exasperatedly. “Not my fault Eddie.”

“True. But seriously Buck, take a few days to think about it. But let me know I have my shears and clippers in the bathroom. But until then, send me that video. I'm kind of curious.” Buck lets out a heavy sigh, throws his arm over his face and groans.

Eddie decides to finish his apple and go back to the chores he was doing and let Buck stew for a bit.

_____________________

Buck follows Eddie’s advice and takes a few days to think. He’s able to hold off, thinking it’s totally fine until Chim makes a comment while they’re at work. 

Not even 20 minutes later he walks up to Eddie, his head held low. “Is the offer still there for you to cut my hair?” He asks hopefully.

“Yeah of course man, how does Friday sound? Chris will be over at a friends house for a sleepover, which he is super excited about by the way. And we can just hang out after.”

“Yeah, sounds Friday sounds good to me.” Buck is trying to hide how nervous he is for Friday the rest of the week. He’s not nervous to spend time with Eddie, because being with him comes as easily as breathing. But he has no idea how this haircut is going to go, and it almost feels as though they are crossing some invisible line of intimacy though. He knows he’s putting a new level of trust into Eddie, and of course he puts his life into Eddie’s hands every day-- but this just feels different.

Buck takes a deep breath before he knocks on Eddie’s door. He can hear him jogging to the door, and Buck tenses up. The moment Eddie opens the door and smiles at Buck though, any tension in his body has dissipated and it feels like home.

“Why did you knock?” Eddie asks, moving aside to let Buck walk in.

“Uhhh, I don’t know?” He shrugs. “Maybe because I’m nervous you are going to ruin my hair and I’m going to have to get a buzz cut.”

“Hey! Don’t knock the buzz cut, it’s surprisingly versatile. Also you will be fine, I watched the video a few times, and also I have done this before. You are in good hands Buck.” Without prompting his mind thinks about  _ how _ good those hands really are. “Do you want a beer to calm your nerves?” Eddie says as he walks toward the fridge.

“As long as you’re completely sober!” Buck calls out, which gains a laugh from Eddie. “I don’t want a botched cut!”

Buck walks to the kitchen table and grabs the beer, chugging half the bottle before he even sits down. Once he sits Eddie grabs the cape and wraps it around Buck’s neck. “Damn Diaz, you have a cape and everything? You fancy huh.” Buck can practically hear the roll of Eddie’s eyes.

“Okay Buck, get up, I’m going to quickly wash your hair. It’s a lot easier to cut if your hair is wet.” Buck tries not to let himself think about how many feelings he has about this, about Eddie washing his hair. He doesn’t have time to freak out because his head is upside down in Eddie’s sink and the hot spray of water is coming down on his head. He is not prepared for when Eddie’s fingers run against his scalp. Or when the shampoo hits his hair and Eddie massages it in. He swears that he is not in control of his reaction when Eddie’s body is flush up against him, massaging his scalp and Buck honest to god moans. He tries not to focus on how he thinks he feels Eddie's hips push up against him a moment later. Luckily it is over soon after and Eddie is putting a towel around his hair and leading him back to the chair. 

Once he’s seated Eddie says, “Why don’t you go on your phone.”

“What? And miss all the hairdresser small talk?” Buck says looking up.

“Well I have the video you sent me on my phone, and I was going to put my airpods in so I don’t fuck up your cut. But I can put it away if you want.” Eddie says, his words dripping in sarcasm. 

“You know what, now that I think of it, I think there was a really good article on my phone that I wanted to read.” Eddie huffs out a laugh while setting up his station.

Buck doesn’t notice most of the actual cut, he is too enthralled in his phone. He actually does read the article he had told Eddie about and then he just plays Among Us with a bunch of random people. It’s not until Eddie pats his shoulder and says, “All done buddy.” that he actually realizes it’s over. 

He runs his fingers through his hair, feeling how much lighter it is. He is actually feeling slightly optimistic until he looks down at the floor and it looks like there is a small cat on it.

“You can go to the bathroom and check it out in the mirror. You might as well hop in the shower too, I know how annoying it can be on your neck when there are bits of hair on it. Besides you know where everything is.”

Buck walks to the bathroom. He takes a deep breath before he looks in the mirror but when he does, he is actually pleasantly surprised. It’s not the same way that his hairdresser would do it, but Eddie did a pretty good job for someone who didn’t go to school for it.

_____________________

Eddie is busy sweeping, having already cleaned and put his tools back in their case, when Buck comes out into the kitchen in nothing but a towel wrapped precariously low on his waist. Eddie sucks in a breath when he looks up and sees him. 

“Hey Eddie, can I borrow some sweats and a shirt? Mine have littles bits of hair on it.”

“Yeah of course. You know where they are.” Once Buck turns around to walk Eddie actually lets out the breath he was holding and he tries desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. He takes the couple minutes while Buck is getting dressed to recollect himself.

“Okay! I am ready for a Buck and Eddie man fun night!” Buck exclaims walking into the kitchen where Eddie is grabbing himself a well earned beer. 

“Oh god, please never say that again.” Eddie twists off the cap of his beer and is just about to take a sip when Buck snatches it out his hand and takes a swig. Eddie's eyes travel to the length of Buck's throat and how his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. A shiver runs through him when Buck passes the bottle back and their fingers brush. 

“So what’s the plan boss? Should we order pizza and watch a movie.”

“Works for me.” 

So they spend the night eating pizza, drinking beer and watching the first 2 ‘The Fast and the Furious’ movies. Eddie swears he can feel an undercurrent of tension the whole time. The skin that’s up against Buck feels like it’s on fire. If Eddie hadn’t seen these movies a dozen times he would have no idea what’s going on because he is not focused on the tv in the least. 

Once the second movie is over, Buck mentions how he should get home since he has an afternoon shift the next day. Eddie walks him to the door, his hands fidgeting at his sides. Once his shoes are on and he’s ready to leave Buck stops abruptly. He’s facing away from Eddie, so he’s not completely sure what he’s thinking. Out of the blue he turns around, bringing them only inches apart from each other. Eddie can feel his breath mingle with Buck’s. 

“Evan,” Eddie breathes out, seconds before Buck closes the distance between them. The moment their lips meet, Eddie grabs the nape of Buck’s neck pulling him even closer. The kiss feels more like coming home, like everything is falling into place as it should. Eddie takes a moment to take in how soft Buck’s lips are when the other man breaks them apart. 

“Fuck,” Buck breathes out. “I was getting really worried we would never get here.”

They rest their foreheads on each other, Eddie’s fingers still tangled in Bucks curls. 

“I’m so glad we did.” Eddie whispers back.

Buck places one last chaste kiss on his lips before he spins on his feet and walks out the door. Eddie brings his hand up to his lips, where the ghost of Buck’s lips still lingers. This was not how he thought tonight would go, but he is so beyond grateful it did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [cor321](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cor321/635740785814421504) .


End file.
